


Mascara

by LastWriterOfDreams



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Dark, Español | Spanish, F/M, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Look up translations, Mexico, Pregnancy, Rape, Rape Recovery, Spanish English Gang, This is for bilinguals mainly, dark headcannon, dark themes, lizardhat - Freeform, spanglish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastWriterOfDreams/pseuds/LastWriterOfDreams
Summary: Demencia finally got what it was she's wanted. Black Hat. But why is it now it feels as though something was taken away from her? Something that was only hers to give. And why was it that Black Hat took it all of a sudden?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What's up guys! Thank you for looking up this new story o' mine. You know, I have absolutely fallen in love with Villanos. The fact that it's a Mexican Animated show, made by a Mexican studio and Mexican cast, by a Mexican creator...well you get the picture. 
> 
> I absolutely love this series. Especially being Mexican-American you guys. Anywho, for those of you who follow me and don't know what this is about, I suggest you look up the shorts in English on youtube, they're hella hilarious. Hellarious if you will.
> 
> As for those of you who have been a part of the fandom (like me) I hope you enjoy this story. I don't really know what to make much out of this story before the series inevitably comes out. So I guess all I can ask is that you guys open your minds to a higher suspension of disbelief with characters we know very little of. Without further ado, let's go.
> 
> Warning. This has a very dark beginning...so heads up.

She got him. She finally got him. Even if he wasn't there with her that morning, the night prior was all that mattered to her. She could still feel his claws stab into her thighs, the force of his exotic member breaking into her deepest of places, his dagger-like teeth biting onto the fullness of her entire breasts.

The funny thing was...she couldn't remember wanting it. Which was strange, because she'd definitely know if she'd have wanted it. Better yet, she knew she wanted it. So why exactly did something feel terrible? A small part of her kept questioning this and she didn't like it. She tried to get up, but her wounds haven't healed yet. Maybe it had something to do with his corrosive seed and poisonous saliva that was all over the place before she blacked out.

She decided to remain still for a while longer in bed, not that she'd have any other choice, she was currently completely still.

"Hehe...como la huera de Kill Bill." She giggled to herself and focused on moving her big toes. "How...did it exactly happen?" She tried to recollect her memories from the night before, but was coming up blank. She figured it must have been due to a successful date that not doubt ended as romantically as possible.

"No...I don't remember making any reservations. Come on...think!" She whispered loudly. "Maybe Flug finally married us and last night was our Luna de Miel..." She purred at the idea. She turned to look at her hands. "Which hand does the ring go on?" She wondered, which was pointless and she had it in neither. "Oh." She deadpanned, also noticing that although she was nearly nude, pieces of her clothes still clung to her body wherever Black Hat hadn't ripped it.

"I could always get another one..." She said. She smiled as she noticed all the blood and eviscerated chunks of flesh and organs that were around her. She laughed it off. "Talk about rearranging my guts." She said to herself and continued to laugh. Her laughter suddenly began to get louder and louder. More hysterical with each passing moment until they eventually became sobs and her vision became blurred through new tears.

"Que chingados paso!" She yelled, her voice echoing throughout the empty bedroom. "Think!" She yelled.

It must have started a couple days ago. She knew something was up with Black Hat, but whenever she tried to find out about it, he'd scold her or throw her out of the room. But she could feel that he wanted her somehow. She knew he always wanted her, even if he said no, but recently, she could actually feel him wanting her for some reason. She'd go off from there.

* * *

_One Day Earlier, in the airplane lab._

"Well?" Black Hat looked at the theoretical mumbo jumbo that was Flug's notes on the board. "Will it work, or not?" He frowned.

"Well...you see, sir...I'm not exactly sure...we should." The scientist squeaked as a glass cylinder was thrown above him.

"What in blazes am I paying you for, Flug?!" The ungodly boss screeched. "Explain!" He demanded.

Black Hat had been wanting to have an offspring of his own since he could develop conscious thought. Technically, he already had one in the Bear, but he was no true seed of his. Perhaps genetically, but by no means as far as personality, attitude, or outlook. It was a failed test tube experiment that just happened to create a competent idiot creation. Flug took mercy on the creature and raised it as his own. Not that it mattered, Black Hat still tried to kill the poor thing several times. But just like him, it proved to be un-killable.

Which left him another option. Perhaps a birth of some sort. He'd have to conceive with a creature that was similar to him in some way. Obviously he had no idea where in the finite universe he could find another being like himself, but he knew that it'd be a waste. When he arrived on Earth, he knew, somehow, that it would be the planet in which his true legacy would start. After failing having done it to other planets of course.

"Sir, we already altered her genetic makeup as dangerously as possible, if anything is close to inheriting your...*ahem* essence on this planet, its her." Flug said. "She's the only vessel that I can think of that can carry your primogeniture." He said quickly.

"So then what is this about whether we should or shouldn't?!" Black Hat grabbed the doctor by his neck. "We've done the modifications for over six years! We gave her regeneration, we gave her inhuman durability, we altered her mind in a way that the process wouldn't drive her insane like any other person! So what's stopping us?!" Black Hat boomed.

Black Hat wanted everything to be perfect, it was part of the reason why he hasn't forced himself onto her at all. He wanted her to be as perfect a vessel as possible, the thought that she wasn't ready for it was repugnant to him, which is why even when she came on to him, he'd always find a way to settle her down. Whether it was through a calm 'no', or if he had to get violent with physical force, he could get her to stop.

But lately, there has been something irresistible about her. He was sure that her pheromones had been emitting in waves that he struggled to hold back. He could taste them on his forked tongue whenever she passed by. It was ironic, because even when she wasn't trying to seduce him, he'd find himself thinking about mounting her.

"Sir...I just don't think that what you have in mind is what will come out of her if you impregnate her!" And then Flug did something he never thought he'd do, he forcibly removed his master's hands from around his throat. Falling down on the floor, he looked up at the eldritch horror. "Jefe...I've done all the changes needed for her, but I just don't think it'll go according to plan." He reasoned. "We already field tested her, nothing natural on this earth can kill her, she can kill any living creature, superpowered or otherwise, her corrupted mind is made in a way that keeps her functional, but not capable of reason...She's isn't chaos personified like you sir...she's destruction mutated." The paper-bag wearing man admitted. "Whatever comes out of her will be half you and her. Nothing exactly like you...its not an ethical problem for me sir, its a matter of what could happen." Flug expressed his feelings about, until the jefazo struck the poor man with a back-hand.

"You stupid irrational creature." Black Hat said lowly. "I did not hire you to educate me, I hired you to do as you're told. Be glad I haven't just decided to disintegrate you." Black Hat said as he adjusted his tie.

Demencia had just come back from an assignment. She was sweating, bleeding, tired, but forced herself to get back home where she just wanted to lay down in her bed. It had taken a lot out of her. Most of her clothes were ripped and she was cut in different areas of her body. She figured she'd go to her room to get ready and change before going to see her love of loves. She wanted to look better than she did now. Just for him. The thought alone making her eager to please him. Releasing the subtlest of mating pheromones that spike Black Hat's interest all the way in the lab.

Black Hat's forked tongue could taste the aroma of his battle-hardened experimental mate. He gave a hideously suave smirk and began to undo his just made tie and throw it at the doctor, who was still reeling from the minor assault from his superior.

"Get ready to tend to her tomorrow Flug. I'm going to take what is rightfully mine for the taking." He said as he walked out.

Demencia had just hopped out the shower, and put on some clean clothes of her everyday attire. She was drying off her hair, until she heard the door open and saw her boss' dark silhouette in the doorway. Not Black Hat himself, but an actual shadow where she could not make out his usual features. No monocle, no teeth, nothing. Just a mass of the emptiest abyss' looking directly at her.

Fuck...

The mass of darkness suddenly shot out an array of tentacles, claws, teeth, bristles, spikes and incomprehensible solids that she could never in a million years name. All of them surrounded her and pinned her form down aggressively.

"Por fin..." She moaned, ignoring the pain, her mind not being able to comprehend it completely. "Took you long enough, Bon Bon." She said sweetly. Black Hat, upon on hearing her words of pleasure felt himself become slightly sickened. There was only one true way for a vile being for himself to enjoy such a trivial intimate activity. Beings so despicable and despised as himself could only really commit such an act and smile the whole way through.

Reaching a materialized thumb over her forehead, he gave her the gift of knowledge...and watched her try to comprehend the horrors she was being assaulted with. For a moment, Demencia was gone, and in place someone else was in this mind. Someone...original. As if the previous owner of this mentality resurfaced to take the brunt of this eldritch horror's assault.

"Qu-que..?" She called out in horror. "Leave me alone...Stop!" She cried out as it began. Unfortunately for her, this would not be something that she'd forget, whatever last pieces of sane humanity she had were now being taken over by this new memory of the forced love of her life taking her. And Black Hat was drooling at such an atrocity he was committing.

* * *

"Oh...so that's what happened..?" She finally remembered. "Hehe." She let out a soft giggle, her demented mind finding its ignorantly blissful craziness again, allowing her to cope with it unnaturally. "We finally made love." She smiled.

It was then at that moment, that the door to her room opened and in walked Flug and 505 with cleaning equipment.

"Hey guys." Demencia smiled, still unable to move. "Guess what?"


	2. The Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following morning brings new surprises and mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter! Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> I ship Lizardhat, but I do think that it has the potential of being a very dark ship, which is why I went the direction I did. I don't condone any negative behavior, nor tolerate it.
> 
> This is a work of dark fiction. It is not for everyone.
> 
> This will get worse before it gets better. Happy Reading!

"You don't say..." Flug said for the umpteenth time as Demencia repeated everything she could remember from the night before.

"And then he did this thing with what I think was his tongue that..." She said nonstop.

"Uh huh." He said uninterested as he used his crime scene clean up vacuum to suck up any remaining viscera left behind after Black Hat's coital interaction with Demencia.

"Although, I seem to remember saying no, but..." Demencia frowned, looking up into her head, sticking her tongue out.

"Wait..." Flug turned around. "You...didn't want it?" He asked her.

"Well...I did at first...but, he did something that made me not want it. Well...not exactly me...but someone didn't want it." She explained. "No se." She hummed childishly.

"I..." Flug coughed, knowing full well what Black Hat was capable of. But to have her revert to a fragile mortal mentality...was truly evil in every sense...but it was extreme. Too extreme for his liking. "Well, you're alright now. That's what matters." He tried to be supportive.

"Oh, I can't believe we did it before the wedding." She sat up before blushing and cupping her cheeks. "Hay...que voy hacer?" She blushed harder.

"What? En serio?" Flug asked.

"Que?" She looked at him as if he were the one who was the idiot. "I want to be with the man who took me." She explained. Flug's jaw dropped at this revelation.

"Last night was your first time?" He asked, clearly taken aback by this.

"Well yea. No soy una cual quiera." She said, putting her clothes on. "Which means only one of us is a virgin now." She teased. Cart wheeling out of the room.

"Demencia, espera!" Flug called after her. Her wounds healed completely in that small conversation, and she appeared to full of zing and pep, and he knew the Jefazo would not want to deal with that.

* * *

Black Hat was enjoying a nice breakfast. An omelette of the last eggs of, a now extinct, bird, with black market minced meat in the mix. And a cup of black coffee. He was reading the morning newspaper, when he suddenly felt a cold-blooded body cling to his frame from behind. A pair of lips smacking on his cheek. He thought about backhanding her cheek to get her to come off of him, but upon recollecting the memories of what he did to the poor girl through the night before, he figured this was to be a fitting punishment to put himself through.

"Buenos dias, cariño." She purred lovingly. He continued to read the article on his newspaper. "Last night was amazing." She whispered in his ear.

"Si." He mumbled in response. "It was rather nice." He took a sip of his coffee. Demencia leaned in over his shoulder.

"Anything good on the news?" She asked. Without taking his eye off the page.

"No." He said, before finishing his breakfast. "Only bad things." He said simply.

"Ay, mejor." She smiled before she twirled away from him to the cabinet, humming some romantic non-sense.

Just then, the paper bag wearing mad scientist rushed into the kitchen, out of breath to get there as quickly as he could have to prevent anything that might have angered the boss. The giant Blue Bear following close behind, mimicking his dad's movements in the process.

"Jefazo! Perdon, pero se me escapo!" He tried to explain so as not to get beat by the elder being's shadow cane. Again. But it never came. To his surprise, it was the boss that was looking at Demencia, and her who was doing something else. If they were anyone else, this type of interaction wouldn't raise the tiniest eyebrow, but knowing the history of her antics and his responses, it felt weird.

Black Hat remained completely silent, but gestured at the doctor to look at Demencia. Flug saw that Demencia was simply humming a tune and cooking herself something for breakfast. The lizard lady was swaying her hips in an almost hypnotizing manner, she grabbed an assortment of ingredients and just made whatever she could. Not anything specific, just anything.

"She must be processing last night's events." Black Hat reasoned, taken slightly aback by her lack of attention towards him.

"I could keep an eye on her if you want, jefe." Flug said worriedly. Afraid that even having to suggest the obvious would get him hit.

"That goes without saying." Black Hat grumbled, although annoyed, not getting violent. In fact, he went right back to reading his paper. Flug began to step towards the dining room table, followed by 505. Both of which had made breakfast earlier and were about to finish it. The three ate in silence, until they heard Demencia's sneakers squeaking on the wooden floor. All three heads turned up to see Demencia hauling a massive load of food in her arms.

"No vas a comer con nosotros?" Flug asked, Demencia shook her head with a smile. Much to all their surprise.

"I'm gonna go get my den ready for the next couple of months. Hay que comer mucho." She smiled and walked off giddily up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Definitely keep tabs on her doctor. Whether its the hormones from last night, or her fragile mind escaping to cope with what happened, she's different now. She's top priority. Got that?" Black Hat asked menacingly at the end.

"S-si Jefecito." Flug confirmed nervously.

* * *

Later that day, after broadcasting the most commercials they had in a while, Black Hat chose to leave the rest to Flug.

"Did we finish them all already?" He asked, unable to comprehend the fact that they finished without interruption. "It's a bit early."

"It just means you have more time to finish other things, doctor. Now get to it." Black Hat squinted with impatience at Flug.

"Yes, sir!" Flug rushed to get things done. Black Hat walked throughout the mansion. In truth, he had taken into consideration that Demencia would have ruined the shoots earlier. But without her, everything went off without a hitch. Flug was competent, as was the bear. He pondered what become of the reptilian mistress, and figured he'd check on her to see if she was alright.

Worst case scenario was that her body was incapable of handling his seed and likely killed her. Which was fine, as the failure would have served for another wench they could have gotten off the street and do again. Being an immortal, he could wait for the process all over again. And at best, she would have already given birth to a monstrosity all his own.

Coming up to her door, he opened it gently, without knocking to find scraps of leftover food she had brought with her earlier that morning. The room had an awful rank and rancid odor that flashed into his nostrils. Rolling his eye in exasperation at the squalor the soon to be mother of his spawn was living in was unacceptable. With a flick of his fingers, the trash in her bedroom evaporated into red portals.

"Mmm..." He heard on her bed as he saw that she was fast asleep. Munching on her pillow, wrapped up in her hair to keep warm. Snoring ever so unladylike.

"She looks so peaceful." He said, with a tender look. He quickly materialized an airhorn and blared it to wake her up.

"Ah!" She jumped instinctively in terror onto the ceiling, ready and on high alert. The sound having temporarily deafened her, until she heard the most beautiful sound in all existence. His laughter.

"Que gracioso!" He belched, his laughter showing his dagger-like teeth, his brows dipping down between his eyes as much as they could have, his powerful stance alone moving up and down with each laugh.

He was perfect.

She quickly jumped down from the ceiling with the intent to tackle him to the ground and assaulting him with her love. What happened, really, was that once she clung to him, his body stiffened in place and wouldn't budge even at the amount of force she threw herself with.

"Bon bon!" She said affectionately, clinging instead to his chest. Closing her eyes and nuzzling close to him. "Que haces aqui?" She asked, hoping that he'd come to porpose to her.

"Nada. I just figured that with the smell coming from your room something had died. Lucky for you." He get her to open her eyes. "Te limpie tu cuarto." He said.

"Aw..." She pouted. "I like my room dirty." She said. "Pero para ti." She looked at him eye-level and pecked his lips. "Lo dejare limpio." She then jumped back onto her bed, leaving him with a frown.

"You know I hate affection." He said, wiping off his lips with his gloved thumb.

"Oh." She smirked back at him. "Well...what don't you hate?" She asked.

"Excuse me?" He asked, taken aback a bit by such a question.

"What don't you hate? Que puedo hacer, para hacerte feliz?" She asked, laying back on her bed, flashing her eyes innocently at him. Black Hat frowned and closed the door behind him, undoing his buttons. Demencia smirked.

"I don't hate this." He snapped his fingers and once more, Demencia's mind was altered to her original one.

"Nononono...Not again..." She said quickly. Sitting up and getting ready to escape. Only for him to hold her wrists down against the bed. "Please...stop..." She begged. "I don't like this..." She sobbed.

"Pero yo si." Black Hat salivated as his tongue slithered about and his frame overtook her and his darkness consumed the room once more.

* * *

Flug had just returned from playing with 505 and was wandering through the mansion in search of the boss. It never would have occurred to him that he'd be the one stepping out of Demencia's room. The ebony being looked over at the scientist, putting his coat on.

"You're free to examine her." Black Hat said. Flug took a look inside her room to find her in a similar state of eviscerated ravishment that he did that morning. Only now she looked genuinely terrified.

"Um...is she ok?" Flug asked, nervously.

"Does it matter, doctor?" Black Hat growled. "Just watch over her and record anything that might help." He snapped his fingers and Demencia looked less scared than she did a second ago. The dark horror disappeared without awaiting an answer and Flug, with caution, approached Demencia.

"Ahem..." He cleared his throat. "Estas bien?" He asked. The girl, for her part, didn't try to hurt him or demean him or do any predictable action that he associated with her.

"No..." She said blankly, her brows dipping and looking away from him. "Just leave me alone." She wrapped herself up in her hair again.

"Este...I can't. Boss's orders." He answered, her eyes looked back at him before she looked at the wall.

"Ok..." She said emptily. Demencia knew that her mind was still shattered but...now that Black Hat willed her again to who she was before, it kinda stuck. And the memory of Black Hat the night before and just now...This couldn't be happening.

Not again.


	3. Understandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast is visceral, whilst personalities and non-existent hearts soften.

Demencia let Flug do whatever it was he needed to do the night before. And after he finished, she hardly got a wink of sleep. Still tormented about the thrashing and brutal evisceration of her body. She wanted to remain in bed all day, but knew that she had to move out sometime.

"Tal vez..." She grabbed one of her few hoodies that had long sleeves. "Si lo evito..." Even if she had regenerative abilities, she found her body somewhat...soiled. Regardless if it looked like it did or didn't. She put on pants as well, for the same reasons as her arms. After getting ready, she went off to hide in the vents to keep warm, for some reason her instincts telling her to seek warmth.

* * *

Black Hat was drinking his coffee, feeling relieved from the night before and simply wanting to get some caffeine in him. He looked up at the breakfast the blue bear had made him. Hashbrowns made from the last crops of country facing drought. He absolutely loved the evil methods behind the preparation of his meals. He was waiting for Flug's diagnosis on Demencia this morning. The doctor soon arrived shortly after.

"Well? How is she?" He asked, terribly impatient.

"Yes, sir! Um, well, her regeneration is keeping her and your *ahem* spawn alive. From what I gathered, her healing is holding her body and mind together at a couple rates higher than the damage your..." He gulps. "Seed could damage organic material." Flug offered the eternal being his notes.

"And where is she right now?" Black Hat looked over the notes, impressed by the success in the data and numbers shown. "And Demencia?" He looked up at the doctor. "Where is she? She's usually here on time for breakfast and is irritating me before I talk to you." Flug cleared his throat.

"I believe she's still in bed, she was particularly quiet this morning. Do you want me to go get her?" The mad scientist asked. Black Hat thought about it. Maybe her body still needed to rest after the things he did to her body the night before.

"No need, let her rest. But make sure the bear takes her breakfast to her room at the very least." Flug nodded, a bit amazed that his boss was showing some compassion, even to Demencia. Then again, she did carry his primogeniture, but still, Flug thought that Black Hat would still do or say something dastardly. Oh well. "And be sure to give only the diet of which I told you about. Understood?" Black Hat threatened.

"Yes sir!" Flug said quickly.

* * *

Demencia had chose to hide in the vent that was above the hallway across her room, giving her a perfect vantage to see over her bedroom door from the outside. She saw the bear approach her room with a food tray. Flug closely behind, the mad doctor had the decency to knock on the door.

"Demencia...el jefe quiere que comas." He said into the door. "Demencia?" Flug called out and opened the door. "I'll just put it here..." He sighed and put the tray down on the floor before closing the door. He stayed there for a while, contemplating if he should express how he felt about the whole thing. "Look...I don't want to look all emotional and sappy but...I know that what the boss is putting you through. It can't be easy and I'm sure it wasn't what you were expecting." Demencia's features softened upon hearing the sympathy of the bag wearing doctor. Perhaps he wasn't such a nerd as she thought he was. An emotional pussy now, for sure, but the sentiment was still sweet to her. "I won't go against him...but I'll help you out with whatever you need. Ok?" He said, Demencia remaining quiet till the end.

Once Flug sighed and left along with the bear, she crawled out of the vents and went into her room to look at what it was they brought for her to eat. Upon lifting the cover, what lay in front of her was weird even for her. An assortment of disembodied tentacles that constantly changed color like a live cuttlefish, a bunch of olives mixed into it like a salad. A side of cranberry sauce and what appeared to be raw organs.

Demencia wasn't one to shy away from raw meat, but this plain looked disgusting. She avoided looking directly at it, physically gagging before turning away and crawling back into the warm vent. She cuddled up into her tufts of hair to keep extra warmth and drift off into a suddenly tired sleep.

* * *

It was now twilight, and Black Hat was nearing Demencia's room. He had felt particularly bored earlier that evening. But he had work responsibilities to resolve before he decided to visit her to use her again. Perhaps more carefully this time around, considering what was growing inside her. He dismissed knocking on her door and went right in. His foot accidentally pushing the plate a couple feet in front of where it was originally. This aggravated Black Hat, as this, he knew, was her breakfast.

"Pinche mal-criada." He growled and manifested his shadow into a network of bars that spread throughout the mansion, acting as an extended hive mind of his in search of the lizard girl. After a short while, the bars round into the vent and unfathomable speed and found a leg to grab onto and pushed her out onto the hallway, catching her with a tentacle.

"Ah!" She snorted as she woke up. "What the hell?" She hissed. Black Hat lifted the tray up to her.

"Why haven't you eaten your breakfast?" He condescended.

"Because it looks and smells like shit!" She said angrily. Black Hat was slightly taken aback by how she spoke to him. She'd never done so before.

"You will eat this!" Black Hat said as he grabbed a handfull of the contents of the plate and lowered Demencia down to eye level. "Even if I have to force feed it to you!" He threatened.

"No!" Her arm broke free and swiped his hand away, a motion so strong and fast that it grazed his cheek, the action itself causing him to let her go, more so than the force of it. He gawked at her as she got up and walked angrily passed him and slammed the door behind her. Black Hat soothed his cheek, not that he was in pain, just...it was the first hit he'd received in a very long time.

* * *

Flug was playing with 505 in the hallway, when suddenly the boss turned the hallway. Both of them quickly stood up straight, not wanting to be on the receiving end of a scolding. However, Black Hat simply walked passed them both, clearly distracted by something.

"Eh, jefecito. Todo bien?" Flug asked cautiously. Black Hat ignored the question and kept on walking, stopping a couple feet away from the two idiots, his back turned to the doctor until a full moment had passed.

"I believe my actions towards the girl have been unethical." Black Hat had a grimace. "Do you believe it is the new hormones that are causing her erratic behavior?" Black Hat purposefully asked as stupid question to bait the doctor into giving him the answer he thought he needed.

"Con todo el respeto, jefe..." FLug began nervously. "I saw the aftermath of how...'rough' you were with her. She is understandably traumatized...I also...know you've triggered her previous personalities and it is possible that now...she's fusing both characteristics and...well, now she is the way she is now." Flug paused for a second to tell his boss how he felt about the entire situation. "Sir, she is just serving the purpose we kept her for, and, well, we don't need to be so cruel with her anymore, especially now that she's with child. Your child. She needs understanding and time to readjust to this new situation we forced on her." Flug said, admitting his complacency in going through with this.

Black Hat contemplated this thought provoking answer. He was a vile and mighty villain, something as foul and as grotesque as what he did to her should be no problem for him. And it wasn't. At least when he was doing it. Now...he frowned at the notion of it. He turned his back to the doctor again.

"Flug." He said his name to catch the mortal man's attention.

"Yes, sir?" Flug answered obediently.

"Get back to work." Black Hat walked back to his office.

Back in her room, Demencia had cuddled into her hair and pillows, crying into them until she fell asleep.


	4. Realizations and Maternity Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, leaves are mandatory. Much to her dismay, and his annoyance upon her unwillingness.

A week had gone by and Demencia hadn't come out of her room. Flug had been bringing her the meals that Black Hat had specifically ordered to feed her. And for the most part, she had been eating it, mostly because it was all she wanted to do.

Often times, she found herself rubbing her belly with indifference at times, and at others with care and affection. Most of the day, she'd just be on her phone consuming content on any streaming service she felt like watching that day. The movies that caught her attention the most had pregnancy themes in them.

"Juno...muy cursi." She swiped on her screen to see what other movies she hadn't watched. "Pregnant Pack? Yuck!" She physically gagged at the memory. "Mother? Hmmm..." She thought about it. "Nah, too symbolic." She continued to scroll until her phone sounded an alarm that told her her services have been acquired and that she was to mobilize.

She quickly thought about it. Perhaps work would get her mind out of her terrible headspace. She could at the very least enjoy crushing a hero's head against a concrete slab. She smiled.

"Por fin! Algo que hacer!" She exclaimed, not wanting to be in the mansion any longer, looking through the hero profile and quickly making here way out of her room and rushing through the halls to get out.

* * *

Black Hat noticed that Demencia's services were ordered and he quickly looked to cancel the order, when he heard her door open and her footsteps rushing out her room. Panicked, he quickly teleported to the front door where she had just opened it, and closed it just before she walked out.

"You're on maternity leave." He frowned.

"Come on!" She flung her arms in the air in frustration. "I want to go do my job! I love doing it!" She crossed her arms.

"You will not go!" Black Hat hissed. "You will stay in your room and wait this pregnancy out!" He towered over her.

"Y si no?" She deadpanned. Her anger dropping to a seething glare at her master. Black Hat squinted his eye at her in anger. "You gonna throw me in a dungeon?" She clenched her fists.

"For starters, I could. Second of all, I will force feed you if it comes to that." His eye traveled down to her stomach. "I don't want any risk coming to my heir." He spoke softly. Demencia's features relaxed and sighed.

"Look, I'm really stressed, and I just want to go out. I feel cooped up in here. I don't want to be here today. Please." She pleaded nicely. Black Hat looked down at her and began to open the door. "You won't go on mission. But...I'll take you wherever you want to go." He said quietly. Still holding the door open for her, she looked up at him with a mixture of confusion after being so vile to her, and excited from her fangirl side. She blushed and looked away.

"Can...can we just go for a walk by the park?" She asked nicely.

"If that's what you want, we can go." He said, looking away. She nodded and headed out first. Black Hat shouted into the house. "Flug!"

"Yes sir!" He appeared as quickly as he could, 505 close behind him.

"I'm taking Demencia out. You're in charge of the house. If I see a minor scratch." His face became angry and demonic. "I'll rip your hand off and reattach it to rip it off again." He threatened the poor doctor. Walking out, he slammed the door shut behind him and the chandelier in the ceiling fell just behind the doctor, shattering into pieces.

"Ay no..." Flug gulped.

* * *

Demencia was already in the passenger seat when Black Hat opened the drivers side of the car. He drove a black and red Model K, one of his personal favorites. Starting it, he drove out into the main street, running over an innocent animal without guilt and heading to the park less than a mile away.

"How long do you want to stay out for?" He asked, as if he were  _her_ personal driver.

"Umm..." She thought. "We could just spend the rest of the day out." She said, playing with the window, her body facing away from his. Black Hat frowned slightly at her toying before willing the button out of existence.

"An entire day at the park? What would you even do?" He scoffed at the idea.

"Well, we don't have to spend the entire day there." She said with heavy sarcasm in how obvious she meant. A small smile growing at the edge of her lips. "Besides, there's tons of things you can do at the park." He body turned slightly forward in its seat. "You can play frisbee, walk around it a couple times, take the sun in, eat, kill, maim, steal." She sighed. "You know, normal park things." Black Hat chuckled at the thought.

"And then what?" He asked, wanting to see just what they could do after. The idea of an outdoor activity with someone else being as foreign to him as he was to any mortal being.

"There's the arcade, there's the library, the beauty salon, the nail salon, the smoothie shop. There's lots of things to do." She said. "Not that you'd want to do anything like that." She looked away, remembering that she was technically going to be watched by him like a prisoner.

"Normally I wouldn't even entertain the thought of any of it, but since it is your day. I'll concede." He said. "I'll let you do it all." He said, she looked up at him, turning her whole body towards him, that part of hers that was madly in love with him rose up.

"Deveritas?!" She asked excitedly. Shaking in her seat. He rolled his eye and sighed.

"Si." He said as he pulled up into the park and blew up the nearby parking meter on his way out, Demencia following suit behind him.

"How come you don't know your own island? I mean, everything's named after you, you must know something about it." She says, as they walk through the park.

"A king doesn't frequent the town pub, why should a god concern itself with an anthill?" He retorted. Demencia thought about it.

"Makes sense." She accepted. For awhile, they just walked around, until she saw a long abandoned frisbee stuck to a tree. "Hey, wanna play?" She asked him, pointing to the toy.

"What are you five?" He looked at her with a frown.

"Does age matter to an immortal?" She half joked, his frown turned to a grin.

"I guess not." He used his psychic powers to bring the frisbee down to his hand. He pulled back ready to fling it. "Let's make this a bit more interesting." He smirked evilly and threw it at an innocent man walking through the park, upon contact with the disc, he exploded into a chunks of messy organic matter.

"Ha! You call that something?" She smirked as he brought the disc back to her hand. She quickly calculated her shot. "Watch this." She threw it off her left hand from the right side of her hips. The flat object ricocheting off of several trees before decapitating a nest of baby birds. "Got 'em." She smirked.

"Not bad. But we've only just begun." He slavered as the frisbee reappeared in his hand once more.

* * *

They made it back home after causing more devastation than a German Blitskrieg in the park. Black Hat parked the car behind the mansion.

"Today was...decent." He said boorishly.

"Me da igual. I enjoyed myself." She said, opening the door and stepping out. "But...thanks. I appreciate that you cared today." She looked away, not wanting to agitate him with praise fit for heroes.

"Do not mention. It was the least I could do." He said, walking passed her. She remained in place and called out after him.

"Black Hat." She said, catching his attention. "I...did want your kid...just not the way you did it." She admitted. His frown of disinterest became one of regret and shame.

"Yes...I believe it was the worst coarse of action on my part. Even for a villain." He said, thinking of a way to make it up, knowing that today, in the long run, did nothing to quell her state of mind.

In a perverse way, she trusted him. And in the most diabolical and evil way, he destroyed her trust. And this went beyond petty villainy; it wasn't murder of a hero or a customer, those were crimes a dime a dozen. This wasn't a simple display of minor abuse to show his authority. And it certainly wasn't a prank that put fear into his employees to entertain himself. This was...hell, he couldn't describe it, it was horrid in every way. And he did it purposely. What could he do to fix this?

"I am sorry about how I went about of doing it. It was careless of me, and stupid. You deserved better. I should have told you." The words, although refined and calm, came out in a rush, and a bit desperate. She sighed, causing him to stop.

"I'm not looking for an apology." She walked up to him, and touched his cheek carefully. Her hand, though calloused from all her dangerous missions, now smooth and gentle upon his cheek. "You gave me no choice then. Both times. And I doubt anything I say you'll take into consideration." She said, alluding to the possibility that what he put in her could be removed. For a split second, his one eye twitched with anger, before realizing that she knew. And he did too. She knew she had no choice and just needed his confirmation.

This girl that so desperately admired him, who worshiped him more than any god any human has ever praised had, now saw him as neutral captor. No matter how many good things he did for her at this point to rid his guilt, the damage was done, and he could not bring himself to fix it in her manner. It meant too much for him.

"That is correct." He said, looking away, she frowned and sighed, sliding her hand down to her sides and walking away from him. Back to her room. Once he was alone in the parking slot, he clenched his fists in self anger.

"Fuck..." He whispered to himself.


	5. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the understanding that Demencia has little to no choice in the matter, Black Hat maintains his distance. Until he sees something that perturbs him, in which his following actions don't bode too well for Demencia.

Several weeks had passed and Demencia's belly bump had grown larger and larger. She had been keeping to the diet that Black Hat had her on, occasionally throwing a fit from eating the nasty foods. She had gotten relatively close to Flug in this time, as he had been her doctor, physician, and practical caretaker. Anyone else looking in on them might have mistook them as a couple.

Especially a looming eye of evil.

* * *

"Crees que tenga tentaculos como brazos?" She asked Flug, laying on top of 505. Flug tsk'ed at her idea.

"I don't think so. Maybe they'll be able to summon them or grow them out of will, but naturally I'm not sure." He replied, taking a sip from his coffee and reviewing his notes on the matter.

"You think their hair will be like mine? Or just grow a top hat on top of their head?" She asked. Flug was stumped on the idea.

"I...am not sure, fijate." He said. To be honest, he was not sure if the boss' top hat was apart of his being or an article of clothing of choice. In all his historical depictions of glory and evil, the hat was always there, or some variation of it of the times.

"Well, if she does come out with one them. I'd want it to be a cachucha." She smiled. "With the top hat symbol on the front." She smiled. Flug laughed at the idea.

"That would be adorable as fuck." He chuckled at his own joke, making her laugh as well. He then looked at her in interest. "She?" He asked.

"Si, quiero hija." She said smiling at the thought. "I don't know why, but I always wanted one." She smiled.

"Demencia." He cleared his throat. "I don't want to burst your bubble but...I am not even sure that it will come out with any...well...conceivable gender." He theorized.

"I mean, it'll be part human, so it must have a trace of it." She thought. "Y si no tiene, puez lo amaria igual." She smiled, nuzzling closer onto the blue ball of fur's tummy. "Man, I've been missing out on this. He's fluffy as shit!" She yelled excitedly, causing the bear to smile happily. She then turned to her own belly and reached for one of 505's Hot Wheels that he had been playing with and gently drove it over her baby bump, thinking about one of her favorite movie scenes as she did so.

"Y si le llamo Meli?" She asked. Flug rolled his eyes.

"We can't afford breaking that many walls Demencia." He reasoned, her lips edged down and she shook her head in agreement.

"If its a boy, I might name him Kenning. What do you think about that?" She asked, looking at him through her peripherals. Curious to see his reaction.

"En serio?" Beneath his mask, he was smiling brightly. "Eso...estaria bien." He sniffled. Demencia smiled and closed her eyes and began to hum herself to sleep.

Unbeknownst to them both, Black Hat was at the door of the lab, a pang of minor jealousy hitting him. He couldn't help but think that it should have been him having these conversation with her. He would have a chat with the doctor later.

* * *

Flug was running back and forth in the mansion with documents on an invention that they needed to sell later. As he rounded a corner, he crashed into the solid frame of the boss. In fear, he began to apologizing to him.

"Jeficito! Perdo-hewghh!" Flug choked as Black Hat's hand shoved forward and wrapped around his neck and slamming him into the nearest wall.

"Doctor." Black Hat said with a silent rage. "I saw you've been having rather intimate conversations with the mother of my child." His fingers elongated, doubling around the poor scientists neck. "Que chingados estas pensando?" He growled.

"Nada señor!" Flug managed. Black Hat loosened his grip to let him speak. "Absolutely nothing!"

"I heard you. You want my child to be named after you?" Black Hat began to squeeze hard once more.

"She suggested it..." Flug's mask began to turn purple.

"tsk tsk tsk. Doctor, blaming her won't help you." Black Hat used his power to keep Flug's from leaving his soul so that he could feel every bit of pain that he was dealing.

"I won't. I swear, sir." Flug pleaded. Black Hat frowned as he let go of the doctor, letting him fall to the floor, gasping for air. "I wouldn't dream of taking something so important away from you, sir!" He wheezed desperately. Black Hat took a second to register his words. Was Demencia suddenly important to him? He wondered. Would he be reacting the way he were now if he hadn't? He shook those thoughts away and focused once more on the doctor.

"You will cease this kind of talk with her. Remember, you are only to observe her." Black Hat demanded. "That child will not be named after you." He said calmly. "I will let this slide. I know that you must entertain her stimuli for the sake of the process. But careful how you do so from here on out." He warned.

"Yes, sir." The poor man confirmed, as the boss disappeared in a shadow.

* * *

Black Hat felt somewhat satisfied with himself. It had been days since his chat with Flug, and since then, anytime him and the Demencia were together, there was little interaction as far as familiarity was concerned. No little jokes were made, no talks about the child that weren't about its well-being, and certainly nothing involving the doctor as part of their life.

He was in the process of signing off on some projects in his office, when suddenly, Demencia was burst through the door, clearly upset. Her bump not slowing her down at all. In fact, she appeared to be moving faster than what he'd remembered she could.

"What the hell?!" She slammed her hands on his desk. "You told Flug to stop talking to me?!" She glared down at him, no fear in her eyes.

"Pinche doctor." Black Hat cursed under his breath. "Yes, what of it?" He asked, thinking he was in control of her and expecting her to just cave into his explanation. "He was getting too close to you for my liking."

"And you choked him for that?" She asked him, a growl in her voice. "Escuchame bien! Just because I carry your child, doesn't mean I have to listen or do everything you say! I've been doing what I was supposed to these last few weeks, but if anything, I should be calling the shots!" She frowned.

"Como te atreves!" Black Hat began to sit up to reach over to her when she reached over to him first and pushed him back down on his seat by his shoulders.

"Because I'm the one carrying this child! Not you!" She held her resolve. "And if I want to name it after Flug, that's my choice! Or are you going to take that from me too?" She dared him to answer.

"Yes." His eye turned red, at which her claws pierced his suit, threatening to do the same to his skin beneath, something now that even frightened him as no one had ever done anything to his being in such a way. He figured that the child growing in her was giving her the ability to harm him.

"I won't let you. Not this time." She bared her fangs at his. "Me entiendes, Mendez?" She tapped her clawed finger on his skin, piercing the first of many indestructible layers to it. "O te explico, Federico?" She glared down at him.

Not wanting to test her abilities or even trusting himself to potentially harm her and the child, he nodded.

"Muy bien." She retracted her claws and arm entirely. Blaring her bright smile at him. "Yo voy a llevar a Flug de compras. We'll be back later." She frowned and stomped out of his office, stopping right at the door. "And nothing happens to Flug either. If we're having this kid, we're not harming Flug." She demanded more than warned him and walked out. He stared at her figure as she walked away, reaching into a drawer in his desk to pull out a wine made of human blood.

"Chingada, madre." He said to himself and popped the cork off of the bottle.


	6. An Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes are recognized, and attempts at putting bridges together are made.

Black Hat tried to think of ways to get control of his crew. He couldn't flat out get rid of them. As much as he wanted to do so, he needed them. If he wanted to, he could have destroyed the scientist and reanimate him, but he'd rather not be on the receiving end of Demencia's wrath because of it. He sighed and looked over to the newspaper to get his mind off of this debacle.

As his eye scanned the entirety of the pages, he came across a gala for villains. Many high profiled villains were to attend. He remembered receiving an invitation months ago and blowing it off. But now, an idea was beginning to form in his dastardly mind.

* * *

Demencia and Flug were coming back from the mall, an entire haul of clothes, dresses, and punk and plane merchandise.

"I didn't know there were so many airplane shirts. There's only so many types of planes you make a shirt of, I thought." Cambot was nice enough to drive them in the company limo. Both of them resided in the back bags up to their chests.

"Are you kidding? There are more plane types and designs than total lions, and tigers, and bears in the world." He scoffed at her comment.

"No shit." She took a sip from her from 84oz. Horchata. "I didn't think you'd buy more clothes than me though, you're officially a diva, Flug." She chuckled.

"Please, I may be scientist, but a good villain always has spare clothes to appear extravagant." He said, as he held out a bag that contained a WW1 Kaiser suit.

"Get it!" She said snapping her fingers and gulping down the whole drink. "You know..." She smacked her lips. "Normally I would eat the plastic too, but not for jr here. Maybe after she comes out."

"And that's good." He encouraged.

"Maybe its the turtle in me, but idk, straws just don't do anything for me right now."

"...Demencia...we didn't splice turtle dna in you..." She shrugged it off. "Entonces...que paso con el jefazo antes de irnos?" He asked her anxiously, she rolled her eyes at the earlier interaction.

"Ugh, I just couldn't stand him right then! He decides to put a baby in me and then pulls algo estupido like that." She huffed.

"Well...ahem...gracias for...standing up for me." He smiled, her frown turned into a tiny smile.

"Anytime, Flug." She said as Cambot was dropping them off at the mansion. Upon parking and exiting the vehicle, with all their bags being carried by Hat Bot Sentinels, Hat Butler rolled up to Demencia with a note saying that said Black Hat wanted to see her. "Ugh, ahora que?" She sighed. "I'll be back in a bit. Put my things in my room, ok Flug? Please?" She asked nicely as 505 ran up to greet the mad scientist.

"No problem." He said.

* * *

Entering her boss's office, Demencia saw that he was facing the window. His malevolent reflection staring back at her.

"Me llamaste?" She asked.

"There's going to be a gala soon. You and I will be going together and announce your pregnancy. Ponte lista." He said. Going to a wardrobe of his, using some dark magic to show the types of special event suits he has. "We'll be going in a theme, I'll let you choose." He said.

"What makes you think I wanna go?" She crossed her arms.

"This is important for the company image. It has nothing to do with earlier or this squabbling that we've been going on about." He looked hadn't turned to look at her. She frowned at his insinuation.

"Squabbling?" She accused.

"I won't engage you in this. We're going. You don't have to make a speech if you don't want to. I'll do most of the talking." He offered. She grimaced at him and walked up to the wardrobe. She stood next to him to see what type of styles there were.

"Hm..." She wondered as multiple styles were presented to her. From Charro, to Mafia Gangster, to World War II Uniforms. When suddenly she caught one that really spoke to her. "That one?" She said. Black Hat stopped at a mid-Victorian upper class look. A black suit resembling his, only outlined with silver linings and decorated with golden insignias of his hat. Black leather boots that took in the pant legs into them and a platinum monocle to replace his current one.

As for Demencia's fit, it appeared to be a burlesque type corset modeled with red seams to hold to her figure. Black and dark pink striped pantyhose for her legs with the dress' front cutting off above her knees, with the tail dragging behind her heels. With a little cute bowler hat to boot, too.

"Excellent choice." Black Hat said, snapping his fingers and the fabrics immediately on them both.

"Nada mal." She smiled as she looked at how it all fitted well on her.

"Lista?" He asked. A wicked smile appeared on her lips. Unsettling him somewhat. "What's so funny?" He frowned.

"Nada. I'll behave like the best wife you can ever imagine." She walked coquettishly up to him, putting him at even more unease. Still, he held his place.

"You're not my wife." He reminded her. Her smile grew even more.

"What? You can impregnate me and take me out to a fancy dinner? Can't I show a little affection to my bon bon?" She asked, showing her intention to dote on him in public.

"You little..." He growled.

"Or we don't have to." She shrugged at him.

"If it weren't for that child, I'd" He was cut off as her brows dipped in a challenging way.

"What? If it weren't for this child you put in me, what would you do? Kill me? Pin me and take me against my will?" She got in his face. "Do it. You're the most evil being in every conceivable existence! What's stopping you?!" She pressed herself against him, reaching into his pants and roughly placing her lips against his. Drawing blood from both of them. He simply placed his hand on her shoulder and effortlessly moved her off of him. "What happened tough guy?! Isn't this what you want?" She was on the verge of tears. He walked ahead of her, opening a portal.

"Let's go." He said, not having been bothered by her outburst. She wiped her tears angrily and walked ahead of him. Black Hat followed soon after.

* * *

Once at the event, Black Hat took Demencia's arm in his and both of them walked up the red carpet, many of the invited villains and servers surprised that he showed up at all. The original guest of honor showed up to greet Black Hat personally. Him...

"Black Hat! Long time no see, what brings you to this event?" He asked. Black Hat looked at Him with disgust. He never enjoyed his presence. Not for his flamboyant style of wear, far be it for him to judge a villain's fashion choice. It was his voice. "Certainly not to catch up with old Lichy and Trigon I'm sure." He giggled of all things.

"No. Me and my..." He looked at Demencia who had her eyes elsewhere. "I've come to make an announcement. As soon as whatever reason this event's business is finished with, I'll proceed with informing you all." He went ahead and walked passed him to find a secluded table for him and Demencia. Who actually refused to sit with him.

"I'm going to go talk with some of the other villains." She said. He had few objections to give so he waved her off. Soon, villains were talking, eating, and enjoying the other's presence. Something Black Hat particularly hated. His attention grew bored and his eye scanned the event, noticing that Demencia was speaking with Professor Venomous. A mediocre villain, but at least he knew better than to continue his heroic lifestyle. That, and he was a Platinum Card member of Black Hat Org.

What was really bothering him was how much of a smile Demencia was carrying in the conversation. He was about to vaporize the scientist, when he decided to listen in on them instead.

"Trust me, managing a little one is never easy." He pointed over to his little rat kid. "But, eventually you'll get used to it. They depend on you and soon you'll appreciate the responsibility and pride that comes with their success." He said.

"I can only hope I can be half as successful as you are with your...apprentice." She said with emphasis on the last word, obviously meaning something more.

"I still can't believe you're looking for one. Whoever you get, you'll be great I'm sure. Is this a new thing the big boss wants to make?" He asked, not having caught on to her insinuation.

"It was more of a mandatory thing." She said, turning slightly towards Black Hat. Having a sneaking suspicion that he was watching her. His stare behind your back was something you could just feel along your spine. "Really, the company didn't leave much of a choice." She said, taking a sip from her glass, looking directly at Black Hat. Who sharpened his eye back towards her.

"Perhaps it'll be better in the long-run." The Professor said.

"Yea, well, it still inconvenient." She said, walking passed him to head to where the servers were congregating to see what she could eat. Black Hat used this opportunity to tell everyone the news. He fixed his tie and went up to the podium at the center of the room. Simply tapping the microphone, everyone turned to look at him as the feedback resounded. Demencia managed to get her hands on a plate of calamari, before turning to face her boss.

"I hope we're having a villainous evening, folks." Black Hat said with great charisma, causing a few laughs and chuckles. Some out of respect, but most, out of fear. "Well, I hope that I didn't interrupt any of your activities for the night. I just thought I'd drop by and give a very important announcement." He said, catching everyone's attention. Demencia shoved all of the fried squid in her mouth, wiping the crumbs and sauce from her mouth as she looked up at Black Hat. "I am to sire a child. The mother of whom is in this very room. It may come to many of you as a surprise, and some not much." He smirked, much to everyone's fear at the realization that he would have an heir. "I thought I'd let you know now, and I expect nothing less short of respect to her." He held his hand out to Demencia, at which, all at once, a set of lights shone on her. She smiled and waved nonchalantly.

"Hola!" She gave a chesire cat smile. Many cheers and applauds were made for the news shared. Again, out of fear of what would happen if they didn't.

"I hope you all enjoy the rest of your evening. Whatever it was to begin with. I'm sure it was..." He chuckled softly. "Oh who am I kidding? It was rubbish before we arrived." He laughed and stepped down, allowing everyone else to return to whatever it was they were doing.

Demencia was quickly surrounded by many popular villainess'. Many of which excited about the news, especially having looked at her with great respect and admiration prior to the news, and some with a hint of jealousy. Not that they'd ever dare show, much less admit it. Demencia was simply answering questions to the best way she could. Until one of them asked.

"You must have wanted this for so long?!" She asked excitedly. Her heart sank.

"Yeah...I did." She said. Being honest with herself, she really did want it. It was all she wanted for the longest time. But when it happened, it was so malicious and violent. Not that she'd expect less right then, but...the brutality of how vile he wanted it for her. It hurt her a lot. She excused herself to get some air out on the balcony. Something not lost on Black Hat. He followed like a shadow, her form standing against the stone rails. Looking up at the moonlight.

"Having a good evening?" He asked, making his presence known.

"I guess." She didn't turn as she looked up at the moon. There was a moment of silence. "I would have said yes to all of it. Hell, I would have enjoyed it." She admitted. His eye narrowed. "Pero...you had to make it so painful." She turned to him. "Does it bring you pleasure to take away my consent?" She looked at him with a dead serious expression. Black Hat sighed.

"I did. But now I'm thinking it wasn't worth it, with the way you're behaving." He scoffed. She didn't react much.

"So you only regret it because I'm not so easily controlled now?" She asked sarcastically, honestly just looking for a bit of sympathy or an apology, something from him.

"I don't regret anything." He took his place next to her under the moonlight. "But...I guess I failed to recognize how you'd feel after the fact. Both times. I was thinking only for myself." He said. "It was my carnal desires, honestly." He said without emotion. "I don't wish to do it again." He admitted. "I see you're hurting, and this pain of yours brings no joy to me as I would have imagined." He turned to her. "I understand the brutality of which I forced on you. And I will respect your decisions and recognize your sovereignty." He said.

"Soberanía? What are you talking about?" She asked, turning to him. This was something she could work with, at least he was trying now. She appreciated it.

"With you carrying my heir, and carrying the responsibility of motherhood to it, I decided to compensate you somewhat. Higher wage, control over certain aspects of the company, and whatever else you wish." He said. This came to a surprise to her. On any other woman, this would seem like a cheap method to fix things between a couple by just paying ones way out. Showering with apology gifts that would otherwise seem shallow. But Black Hat was a business for as long as she'd known him. So this was certainly a big deal. He didn't just give this much power freely, especially his. She knew then and there that he tried in his own way to mend things.

She smiled softly, holding back the urge to slap him, to cry, to walk away. Many things. Inside, a slow song was playing with violins and piano.

"I'd like a dance..." She wanted to ask if he didn't mind, but thought about it and thought that she'd be more assertive over this.

"Of course." He took her hand, ready to walk her back inside.

"Um...out here. Just the two of us." She said, resting on his chest.

"As you wish." He willingly stayed in place with her.

With the music playing inside, the two swayed slowly outside, away from everyone else.


	7. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Hat is not a creature capable of affection. Anything of the sort is just the effect of a toxic chemical reaction caused by hormones of serotonin, oxytocin, and dopamine. No way it could be anything else. Could it?

Months went by, and the life of the organization remained much the same, and routine. Flug did his best to manage all of the projects and inventions for sales, along with creating a room for the baby. Black Hat took it upon himself to be more mindful around Demencia. Not that he particularly went with her to her Lamaze classes or to satiate her cravings. After all, that was Flug's job. He knew exactly what such things entailed.

He'd have to endure the annoyance of how the body was supposed exercise while pregnant, or the incessant whining of what she wished to eat the moment. Things that held useless information to him that he would personally never need. He frowned upon such trivial things with a bile at the thought of becoming affectionate if he joined her. Afraid that if the child growing inside her, already giving her the ability to damage him, perhaps a chemical concoction much more powerful would lure him into...caring.

_Guacatelas._

However, he knew better than to simply be removed from her altogether. He was the Huey Tahtli of the child and as such, he had the responsibility to see the more important aspects of the pregnancy with Demencia the whole way through. At least the parts to which he deemed necessary.

Of those aspects to which he viewed as mandatory to attend were going shopping together for toys, cribs, and room decor. Something at which at first he protested with annoyance when she suggested one day at breakfast. Him at the table and her leaning just next to him.

"Para que? I can get Flug to make everything the child needs." He then squinted menacingly at the thought of failure. "He'd better." He said.

"Welll" She exaggerated her words. Something he found quite irritating. "It's mostly to see what we can find that we both like and can give him or her." She scooted closer to him, the aroma of her breath making his up the nostrils of his nonexistent nose. "Come on, it'll be fun." He growled as his patience was tested. "Think of it as checking the quality of the products that Hat Island produces and buys." She appeased to his need to keep things in order in his domain.

"Fine." He grunted, getting up. "If only to see what the conditions of our stores are like." He got his keys, with Demencia running towards his black Rolls Royce.

"Shotgun!" She yelled.

"As if I'd let you drive." He rolled his eye, to which she turned around and winked at him.

"Well, I can't. Remember?" She said, using her arms to point several times to her belly. Much to his confusion.

"Ch-qu-What?!" He asked incredulously. "That doesn't prevent you from driving!" He bared his teeth at her stupidity. To which she just whirled around and headed out giggling. He sighed at her returning immaturity. Although, he knew, no, felt that this was good for them both. And he slowly curled the edge of his lips into a caring smile. Quickly frowning again, before heading to the car after her.

* * *

Another thing that he, painstakingly, felt the need to do as an upcoming parent, was to read books with Demencia. If he were honest with himself, the mere idea of it sounded like absolute torture. A demented woman with virtually no impulse control, who's attention span was about as focused as a chameleons eyes. He figured that upon reading the first page that she'd encounter difficulty reading the first word, hell the title alone, and go into a fitting rage and rip it apart with teeth and claws.

But, much to his surprise, she was very diligent. Even taking out her glasses to read on the leather couch. Wearing pajama pants and some turtleneck sweater, a cup of warm coco on the table next to her. She flipped the page at a higher than average pace. Something that completely took him aback, as he wasn't aware of her literate abilities. Or any abilities beyond muscle beast that he and Flug altered her to be. She looked up slightly from her book, and saw him standing there. Surprised, but expectant, she reached over into a bag and pulled out a black and read hardcover book titled "Paternidad Para Villanos".

"Here, Daddy-O. Let's get started." She said and flawlessly threw him the book. To which he effortlessly used his telekinetic abilities to catch mere inches from his face. He took his seat on his leather armchair and opened to the first page. Occasionally glancing over to her. A little sense of admiration towards coursing through him. He admitted, he knew little of Demencia as far as personality went. Only really knowing her as crazy and obsessed. Understandably emotional as he got to know her after the fact.

But overtime, he came to really know her better. For one, she was much smarter than he initially gave her credit for. For certain, he'd underestimated her ability to comprehend what would happen, and he never could have imagined just how much of a mother's instincts would have kicked in. He now found himself wondering how much he truly knew of her since her unwilling employment into a different being entirely. He'd caught a glimpse of who she used to be when he took her sadistically. But the woman that sat calmly dedicated to her role as expecting mother, he found something estimable.

Shaking the feeling away, he turned back to the book she ungraciously threw at him and began to scan through it.

"I wanted to ask." She piped up, getting his attention. "Does any of this apply to...us?"

"What do you mean?" He put the book down.

"Well...how were you in the womb?" Her question confused him.

"The womb?" He asked dumbly, she thought it was cute.

"You know, your mom? What did she do when you were gestating. Or...is it like a sea-horse thing with your race and it was your dad?" Black Hat nodded at the validity of her concerns.

"Well...it's not exactly so simple. I just...remember being." He said simply. "Just ask Flug about all this." He waved it off.

"Oh." She said, a bit disappointed in his answer. "Ok." She returned to her book. As did he, only with his own questions in his mind now.

* * *

The first sonogram, to any mother to be, is a special moment for them. The ability to watch a certain stage of the growing bun in the oven while surrounded by friends and family has always been a great joy. The mere giddiness and anticipation of wanting to see it is overwhelming and could always bring people closer together in the most emotional and intimate ways possible. For a couple decades, this miracle in prematal care founded and brought many together and will continue to do so until some better way to do so comes along.

Societies all over the world with access to this type of technology knew the importance of the ambiance as well. A kid friendly environment with soothing colors to make the mother feel as safe as possible before witnessing the life growing inside of her. Those fortunate enough to have their partners hold their hands and family members to witness it with them have called the feelings as transcendent and magical. To which would follow the praises and excitement of seeing the bundle of joy on a screen with the subtlest of movements. And if they were lucky, could witness a kick.

This wasn't one of those.

"Flug! Carajo! Hurry up! What's taking so long?!" Black Hat asked impatiently as he rushed the doctor to get the machines for such a moment up and running.

"I'm hurrying up as fast as I can Jefe Chulo!" The poor doctor frantically called out as he moved from one part of the lab to the other, hauling, and pushing things he needed and the ones he didn't out of the way.

"Baw!" Bellowed 505 as he helped retrieving some cables needed for the machines.

Demencia was laying about on the chair bored out of her mind. She honestly didn't even feel the need to get the sonogram because she knew that among them this exact thing would happen. Sighing, she tried to get up from her chair, only for the boss to sit her back down. Telekinetically and safely of course, much to her annoyance.

"Oh no you don't! We're doing this because I need to see what's going on in there." He pointed to her belly. "Are you chewing gum?!" He heard her smack something in her mouth. She smirked, sticking her tongue out to show a masticated pink blob.

"Cherry." She winked. "Gustas?" She teased, to which he flicked it away, completely avoiding her tongue.

"Dude!" She hmphed and crossed her arms, looking away.

"Demencia! We just need to check on the progress of it just once to get an idea of what we're dealing with!" Flug called out, somehow ending up entangled in a mess of wires and bouncing on whatever surface of his body he could. 505 close behind.

"Then you should have been prepared like any other office." She sassed. Causing the doctor to glare at her.

"You know perfectly well we just ordered the parts the other day!" He shouted in his defense, getting out of the bind he was in and starting to connect everything together. "Finally!" He said triumphantly, raising his hands in the air confidently.

"About time doctor." Black Hat growled. That confident energy soon evaporating at the voice of the Lovecraftian demon.

"Sorry, sir!" He said and quickly began applying the ultrasound gel on Demencia while focusing on activating the monitors.

"Tierra al pendejete de Flug!" She smacked his lubed hand away, getting his attention.

"What?!" He shouted in tired frustration. She pointed at the mess he made all over her shirt and blouse due to his negligence.

"Some doctor you are." She rolled her eyes.

"You could have helped!" He bickered.

"I. Am. Pregnant." She stuck her tongue out.

"Both of you be quiet!" Shouted Black Hat. Flug cowering in fear while Demencia leaned her cheek into her knuckle for support.

"Fine, whatever, just lets get it over with." She resigned herself to get the sonogram and lifted her mess of a shirt to reveal her bare baby bump, looking away. A slight shiver traveled throughout her body as Flug applied the gel on her stomach and took out the wand camera that would scan her insides. On the screen, nothing but a mass of darkness appeared. Not that it didn't have a shape or anything, on the contrary. It was just sort of a blob that appeared to be struggling to form a shape.

"Are you getting this doctor?" Black Hat asked, as he looked at the blob without concern or wonder. Just, expectant. Almost with disregard.

"Y-yes sir." Flug said, writing with his free hand. Demencia was tempted to look at it. Initially she was very interested in getting the sonogram, but when she found out it was mostly for gathering data, she detested the thought. It made her feel like some kind of pregnant lab rat. As well as the ambiance of it all. They were in the damn plane for crying out loud.

She wasn't expecting much, but at least, she was hoping it'd be as whimsical as her telenovelas and fading memories portrayed it to be. But now, she chose to see it. She slightly turned her head to look at the screen and her eyes shined with reverence and wonderment. For what appeared on the screen, to her at least, appeared to be almost a little universe. galaxies, stars, and all. She then looked at the her belly and then at Black Hat.

She cautiously reached up to his hand and took it in hers. Surprising him as she lead it to her belly.

"Entiendo." She said softly. Much to his own surprise. He nodded simply and looked back into the monitor. Seeing something completely different. An abyss worse than his own.

A chaos. One that he could feel could put him in ruin. But at the same time, a sort of sense of salvation. Was this what mortal parenthood felt like? Or was he doomed like every other God who'd be struck down by its own offspring.

Demencia saw the conflicting look in his eye and squeezed his hand softly. He soft eye and sharpened one could see his worry.

"Don't overthink it. It'll come naturally." She said, before turning her eyes once again to the screen. Pure admiration in her eyes. His mouth softened into a smile and for once, acknowledged her worth not to the company or to the revenue of his company. But to him. This put him at ease.

Flug merely jotted down what he saw, but at the same time, it felt as though the screen was teasing him. Not in a horrific way, but in a worse way. The way a child does with a babysitter knowing it has no real authority. He gulped but counted his blessings.

As for 505, he merely waved at the screen, and happily, one of the corners of the blob tried to materialize and mimic the movement as best it could and waved back. Causing the bear to smile happily.

Perhaps, it wasn't so different.

* * *

Somewhere, offshore of the island. There was a base of operations where a covert group of agents gathered around. Many using aliases, some super powered, others regular. But what they all had in common, was there disdain for the hat.

"We've been gathering intel these last few months on the Island. And we've just received the crucial bit of information that we needed to confirm our suspicions." A figure spoke as they brought up a screen for presentation, which was accidentally switched to the figure's vacation photos. Particularly one of them in a bikini. A couple chuckles followed.

"Ahem...pardon me. How embarrassing." They fidgeted with the control until the live feed of Demencia's sonogram was broadcast. "This is currently growing within the belly of the beast." Gasping and murmurs could be heard among the agents. "Our biggest concern has just squared, ladies and gentlemen. However." They brought up another slide that titled ASCENDING DEVIL. "We can turn it around." The figure said confidently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story bc between you guys and me, I think I decided where I'm going with this. See you soon!


End file.
